


The Fate Of Admiral Hux

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: Poe and Finn Dameron have managed to sneak into the Xyston-Class destroyer that was holding their Wookie friend, Chewbacca. Admiral Hux who is on this ship at the time, hears of this and instead of sending troopers, he goes to deal with it himself.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Fate Of Admiral Hux

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to disrespect JJ or the people at Lucasfilm in any way shape or form, this is just my take on how Hux should've gone out

"Sir."

The redheaded admiral turned toward the officer. "What is it?" he asked quickly, his voice calm but spiteful.

"It seems two resistance members have sneaked aboard the ship to rescue the Wookie prisoner,"

Hux started shaking, his face more red than a Sith lightsaber. "Is one of them wearing a resistance jacket and the other wearing a Kijimian scarf?"

"Yes sir," the officer responded.

Hux turned on one foot and started marching toward the exit. "Blaster!"

A nearby stormtrooper handed the admiral his blaster without hesitation as Armitage headed for the prisoner cells. All Hux was thinking about was how much he was going to enjoy killing the leader of the Resistance. He was the reason he got thrown around by Snoke, lost the battle of Crait, and got choked by Kylo. With a slight smirk on his face and his blaster in hand, he prepared to end this war once and for all.

...

As Poe, Chewie, and Finn were sneaking up the ship, Finn leading the charge, he signaled for the other two to stop. They all peaked past the wall, one stormtrooper guarding the hallway.

Finn signaled to move forward, and they followed. Poe whipped out his blaster, pointing it at the trooper. "Drop your weapons!" he ordered.

The stormtrooper dropped her blaster and putting her hands up as the three surrounded her.

"Where's the port?" Finn asked.

"I won't tell you."

Poe pushed his gun to her head, his patience getting thin. "Tell us now!"

"You are all scum!" she responded.

Poe's finger was tight on the trigger, about to pull it on the defiant trooper, when a voice interrupted.

"She's right." The four turned to see the redheaded admiral slowly walking down the hall, blaster in hand but in the most dignified pose.

Finn turned and pointed his blaster at him, ready to fire.

"Proving my point, are you?" Hux taunted, "You can go ahead and shoot me, but you'll only be proving me right."

Finn's hand was shaking as he pointed it at his old admiral. He remembered the slap and everything Hux did to abuse him. "We're not the ones mindlessly killing people!"

Hux guffawed in response, spite and sarcasm mixed in it. " _I_ mindlessly kill people? FN-2187, you have killed more of your brothers and sisters than I have seen Kylo throw tantrums. You're a hypocritical bastard and nothing more!"

Poe knocked the unarmed soldier over the head, knocking her out and turning his attention to Hux. "Just get out of our ways, Hugs."

Armitage snickered again, amused at the defiance from the two of them. "What are you going to do, kill me? Now, how does that make you any better than me, other than our ideology? Even those are drastically different; You two are agents of chaos and I am a symbol of order!"

Neither Poe nor Finn dared to flinch, showing any sign of weakness would undoubtedly ruin their chances at winning.

Hux paced around the three of them, like a lion stalking his prey. "Neither of you thought of this before I mentioned it. If I had said nothing, I would've been shot five minutes ago. Don't fool yourselves into thinking otherwise."

Finn's mouth contorted into frustration and hate. "You killed all those people in the Hosnian system, killing our government, and you're responsible," Finn retorted, "This was never about order for you, it was about power."

"How adorable of you to mention that. Those politicians are just as bad as soldiers like you and I, the only difference is that they lie about it. You and I, we kill, and we might say we're sorry about it, but the next day we get back up and do it again."

Poe was fed up with the villain monologue and fired at the admiral, who quickly dodged and fired back, hitting the resistance general in the shoulder and knee.

"Ah!" Poe screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

Finn looked down at his fallen comrade, but looked right back up, not daring to let Hux have the chance to shoot him too. "I'm not having philosophical conversations with a fascist, now get out of our way!"

"Shoot me!" the admiral ordered, "Or I will finish off you and your friends!"

Then, Finn did something unexpected: he dropped his weapon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Poe shouted.

Finn turned toward his boyfriend, a look of complete and utter confidence in his eyes. "Trust me."

Hux raised his blaster, and aimed it at the resistance soldier, "And now you will perish like garbage you are..."

He pressed the trigger and almost everything happened in slow-motion. The blaster bolt exited the weapon, Poe closed his eyes, Finn raised his hand up and-

Poe opened his eyes, prepared to see his boyfriend with a scorching hole in him, but instead saw Finn holding his hand up, the blaster-bolt frozen in mid-air. Finn looked like he was concentrating, using all his strength. Poe realized: Finn was force-sensitive.

"No," the admiral whispered, "No, no, no!"

The bolt hit the wall behind him and he prepared to fire again, but Finn force-pulled the blaster to him, proceeding to throw it to the ground.

"I'm not gonna kill you," Finn said, slowly walking toward Armitage, "I can't live with being a killer anymore."

Hux smirked, reaching behind his back. "But you shall die as one."

Just as he whipped out his other blaster, Poe shot the admiral in the ribs from the floor.

Hux dropped to the ground, kneeling on one knee. A look of disbelief swept over his face, as if he could not believe he was going out like this. He looked up at Finn, his old subordinate. "You're always going to be garbage," He groaned as blood trickled out of his mouth, "and nothing more."

With those final words, the admiral collapsed to the floor. Chewie picked up an injured Poe, and Finn looked down at his old admiral, the final part of his tragic past being killed.

"Come on!" Poe yelled, "We need to get out, quick!"

Chewie ran with Poe over his shoulder out of the hall, Finn jogging close behind them, leaving Hux dead in the hallway.


End file.
